


Inferno squad story

by Jxjxjx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, star war
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxjxjx/pseuds/Jxjxjx
Summary: It takes place at the end of the inferno squad book featuring Iden Versio. I wrote this 3 years ago... so its really bad. You have been warned.





	Inferno squad story

This is literally from like 3 years ago. Idk why im posting it now...

**************

After grilling the team about the mission in which Seyn had died. He was not happy but as he finished with Iden he knew there was one more piece of unpleasant business to attended to. She had done better than expected in the debriefing however she was not going to handle this next part well at all, if he had to guess.

"Permission to speak freely sir." She asked as soon as they were done

"Permission grained" Admiral Versio replied

"When can I talk to Momma, I assume she's been—" He cut her off there "Iden" She frozen when he said her name looking up at him.

"Why don't you sit back down" He said somewhat more gently.

"No, I'll stand" she said. He looked at her then looking for something he couldn't name, pain, strength maybe. Then nodded

"Its as you wish, I wanted to tell you this earlier but we had no way to safely communicate with inferno squad until your mission was completed." He said quietly "we couldn't risk jeopardizing the mission and I didn't - I wanted to tell you in person"

"No,no" She muttered under her breath

"Her illness was more advanced than either of us knew. Three weeks after you left it claimed her life."He paused for a second. Iden still couldn't speak "Zeehay never much cared for Vardos so we had her interned on Savaha where she had her last assignment. There's footage of the ceremony if you would like to see it and I can arrange for you to visit her grave if you wish to do so." He continued.

"She died think her daughter was a traitor" Iden whispered. He paused for a moment

"No, she didn't" he said almost as quietly. Iden gasped and stared at him.

"Thanks" Was all she could manage. After a moment he said.

"You're a strong soldier Captain Versio"

"Thank you, sir"

"Rest up, I've arranged private lodging for tonight after living with those—them. You and rest of your team will report back here at 0900 for you next assignment. I know its soon but its always better to get right back into the thick of things rather than dwell on them and the empire needs you."

"I serve at the pleasure of the empire" Iden replied.

"I know you do, you're a Versio its how I raised you" he paused "goodnight captain, dismissed" And with that she left his office.


End file.
